User blog:Steven Star/Lookback of the Review Series
Let see if my future review is any good: The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Series Man, the first time I gave my voice to all. No less a view on the whole Ebony Crisis with my history of Watson. At look, I didn’t want to do so since not only was it’s a dead topic, but I also worry about starting another bandwagon like what Skapokon started with The John Show review. This review felt more complete than my other work, doing in depth about how Ebony became to been and how I view Watson now in the future. As of now, I’m not becoming a negative person and can see the meaning of these creation with a clear view than bias. I go over the history of “Jon Watson’s Drama: The Game” and how I feel about it, because it was something close to me. My only real thing I would never brought how Watson have a few “hatred” character of him. Only two I can recalled about his hatred, Panty Anarchy and Sonya Blade. The rest he manage to forgive maturely, especially Lucas, Quasimodo, Silver, Amy Sorel, etc. Not to mention brought up how he namedrop my mother, when he manage to felt sorry for that. WWE2K15 Review The Next Generation of Wresting Game and this sadly lend to 2K15 falling shortly due to less expect with the PS4 and Xbox One. 2K15 lost most of the feature that made WWE Games fun when leaping into the Next Gen Consoles. White the Graphic are best, the wrestling and gameplay is mostly good, and the Showcase is amazing, the lack of superstars that are recently, contact, lackluster Career Mode and the lack of freedom to creation your superstars really shown a bad impression to Next Gen Consoles before 2k16 shown up. (Made even worse with expedition DLC with a chance of resting your save data.) Nicktoon Unite Review The first even collaboration with my love. The game that have excellent gameplay (for most of the time), awesome Co-op, good, and good control. Nicktoon Unite is one of the most underrated crossover to play thought if you’re you nostalgic from the Nicktoons from 2000's or if you want a fairly good Multiplayers games. Thou with a pretty weak story, difficulty spikes, and weak game graphics and sound. Of course, when these review get up, you can expect me to review it’s squeal like Battle for Volcano Island and Attack of the Toybots. This is especially going to Attack of the Toybots since the DS game have the best roster in my opinion. Marvel's Ultimatum Review Well now, this comic sucked. The Ultimate Universe in Ultimatum was ultimately raped by this comic with the amount of out of character moment for the heroes and villains. Made even worse with the amount of characters death. More than 36 characters of the Marvel Universe you grow to love got murder, went missing or are so out of the character made you felt like reading something different. Oh god, if this is what Frank Miller’s story go, I going to stay away from this other series like All-Star Batman and Robin and Holy Terror, lord know Linkara already did justice to that. I think Bryan Alvarez express the rating of this comic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoJOSjzNi6w J-Star Victory Vs. Review Ah, something light heart. A Shonen Jump crossover fighting game that finally reach the US, this game was worth the wait if you really want to see your favorite heroes and villains from the Jump series fighting each other. Enjoyable gameplay for the anime fans, I been if it’s suffer the worse starter roster ever and a lackluster story mode. Still thou, this game is freaking amazing. Oh yeah. :3 Project X Zone Review Another amazing crossover. These time with three gaming company with Namco, Capcom and SEGA. If you enjoy Namco X Capcom and the Super Robot War series, this play is worse all the time you want. PXZ is a game that had a huge amount of potential, with a flawless fighting system, true source material for the character and their series and so much stuff to win you over. Have the story got a best tune-up, this RPG….oh my god, this is one of the best 3DS RPG play I been waiting next to Fire Emblem, Persona Q and Pokemon. Check and see if you love it. And trust me, I been current playing it’s squeal. Yu-Gi-Oh GX Duel Academy A Yu-Gi-Oh Simulation to the second series of it, GX. The game is really fun to play with the amount of evert and the fun of creating your personal deck. The fun of this Yu-Gi-Oh is endless. It’s can be dateable with mostly every opponent having unfitting deck to the point of overuse Jinzo. Still thou, it’s worth the time to play, especially since it’s free on the internet site. WWE2K16 Review Oh fuck, what a upgrade. The improvement from 2K15, 2K16 really step up the used of the Next Gen. With a improvement gameplay, bigger roster, many several added, better MyCareer, new and returning stuff for the Creation Suite and to top it with Stone Cold Steve Austin with the Terminator. Beside the downside of the same-old Universe Mode and the injustice of the Four-Horsewoman of NXT, this wrestling game step up the game for WWE 2K Game. Here hope WWE2K17 is better with new superstars and showcase mode. Pokemon Gen. Review 5 Pokemon Review are once. This marathon was really long to see my view of each Generation. To gave you the short story. The Pokemon Series game are the best, with Pokemon Generation 5 being the favorite. Red and Blue maybe outdated, but was the starting point for the series. Gold and Silver step up the Pokemon series and even more with future games. These series of worth playing and I can’t wait to get my hands for Sun and Moon. Trust me, after Pokemon White 2 is nearly finished. I return back into my review series, started with Project X Zone 2. Until then, expected a few more episode before my return. Now... Bitches. Now Let Starmiversary begin. I got a idea. A Q/A Series. When you read this, you can't turn back, baby. *Question of future on Elite Warrior or other things. *Question of how I work on drawing and moveset. *Up to 7 Question. *No personal life. *No drawing request. *No repeat question from here. Category:Blog posts